Sur les toits
by jleaw
Summary: Un soir d'été, Paninya et Winry se retrouvent. Allongées sur un toit qui surplombe Rush Valley, elles observent la ville, en écoutent les bruits. Et côte à côte, le désir naît entre elles.


**Disclaimer****: Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la fabuleuse Hiromu Arakawa, sans qui cet OS n'aurait jamais pu naître.**

* * *

Il y a cette belle lueur d'été dehors, apaisante, tranquille. Paninya s'installe sur un toit, les jambes allongées, les mains appuyées contre les tuiles, et elle observe le jour décliner. Le soleil englobe Rush Valley de sa lumière orangée, chaude et douce. « _C'est si simple, et c'est si beau »_, songe-t-elle. La jeune fille aime venir ici, ces soirs d'été. Elle surplombe la ville toute entière et sur les toits, elle se sent dans son élément. Elle aime cette solitude, ces instants rien qu'à elle, où elle profite de la beauté du monde dans sa simplicité. De temps à autre elle ferme les yeux, cherchant à écouter les bruits de la ville. Dans ces moments-là, elle a comme le sentiment d'être en paix avec elle-même. La lumière douce, tamisée, la chaleur encore enveloppante et cette brise légère, ce souffle délicat sur sa nuque nue, ça lui procure un sentiment de sérénité, de bien-être. Elle se sent apaisée.

Et puis, soudain, un bruit. Un cri la réveille, la tire de sa torpeur tranquille. Un cri – non, un appel. Qui brise le silence et ce calme si salvateur.

« Paninya ! »

C'est son prénom, juste son prénom. Cette voix, Paninya la reconnaîtrait entre mille. La jeune femme s'approche d'elle, s'assoit à ses côtés, sans un mot. Et elle murmure, dans un souffle à peine perceptible :

« Waouh. C'est vraiment magnifique. »

Paninya esquisse un sourire, ne répond pas. C'est un accord tacite entre elles. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots. Elles sont là, côte à côte, observant la vue qui s'offre à elles. Paninya se tourne... elle pose les yeux sur l'autre. La vue ne l'intéresse plus autant, désormais. D'abord avec timidité, elle détaille le visage paisible de son amie ses grands yeux bleus, ses lèvres fines, et sa peau blanche, qui contraste avec la sienne. Consciente d'être observée, Winry se redresse. Une mèche blonde de ses longs cheveux vient frôler le bras de Paninya. Cette caresse innocente sur sa peau nue la fait frémir. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder et elle la dévisage sans pudeur, cette fois-ci. C'est un long regard qu'elles s'échangent silencieusement, et c'en est troublant. Paninya ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que Winry est belle. Elle ne fait que le penser, mais avec tant de force que ses yeux le crient. Elle la désire, elle le sait.

Et les grands yeux bleus de Winry brillent, elle est troublée, déstabilisée par la force de cet échange muet. Elle détourne le regard la première, confuse. Personne ne vient briser ce silence.

Plus tard, elles se retrouvent à l'atelier de M. Garfiel. Et cette tension passée est indécelable, complètement dissipée. Pourtant, toutes deux savent qu'elle reviendra, bientôt, sans doute.

Elles discutent gaiment avec les clients, et comme toujours, dès qu'il s'agit d'automails, Winry s'enflamme. Elle s'éveille, avec cette lueur bleue qui pétille dans ses yeux, et elle explique avec ferveur la conception de ses derniers petits bijoux de métal. Elle est intarissable. Ça amuse Paninya, qui la regarde, presque attendrie, exercer son métier avec passion. Pour ça, elle l'admire. Depuis qu'elle les a rencontrés, Winry, Edward et Alphonse, Paninya n'est plus la même. Elle s'est assagie. Elle s'efforce de travailler honnêtement pour rembourser sa dette. Et même si elle s'amuse toujours à gambader dans la ville, vagabondant partout, sautant de toit en toit, ça lui apporte une étrange satisfaction. Elle sent qu'elle a enfin le mérite de ce qu'elle gagne et que désormais, ça lui appartient vraiment.

La journée s'achève. Le soleil s'est déjà couché, les derniers clients quittent tout juste l'atelier. Winry s'excuse, elle a dû prolonger un peu ses horaires, pour réajuster une prothèse. Elle a trop chaud, et se sent épuisée.

Elle ouvre la fenêtre. Dehors, le vent est doux. Elle a soudainement envie de sortir, goûter la fraîcheur du soir et la tranquillité de la ville, contraste brutal avec l'animation quotidienne qui règne à Rush Valley. Elle se débarrasse de son bandana, maculé de sueur et enfile un t-shirt blanc, léger, par-dessus le bandeau noir qui couvre sa poitrine. Et alors elle satisfait son désir de promenade nocturne, cherchant l'accalmie dans cette solitude espérée.

A demi-consciemment, ses pas la mènent vers cette maison, au-dessus de laquelle Paninya a parfois pour habitude de s'installer, afin de contempler le soleil se coucher. Winry soupire, sourit doucement, puis commence à monter. Elle imite Paninya, comme elle l'a vue tant de fois le faire, choisissant le chemin le moins abrupt pour grimper. Elle n'a pas la même aisance, ni la même rapidité, et c'est presque à bout de souffle qu'elle parvient en haut mais la voilà, qui domine cette cité si familière et si étrangère à la fois. Rush Valley. Le royaume des automails… Si elle avait su qu'un jour elle vivrait ici ! Ses yeux en auraient brillé d'envie.

Maladroitement, Winry s'allonge sur le toit. La position est assez inconfortable, mais elle s'en fiche. D'ici, elle observe cette ville qui l'a fait tant fantasmé s'endormir paisiblement sous les étoiles.

Paninya court à travers les rues. Elle s'est sentie saisie par ce besoin brusque, violent, irrépressible de la voir. Elle a trouvé sa chambre vide, quelques vis encore posées sur le bureau, et la fenêtre entrouverte. Alors aussitôt, elle a su. Elle n'a pas réfléchi l'espace d'une seconde.

« Winry ». C'est son prénom, juste son prénom. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un cri, pas un appel. C'est une affirmation, un murmure. Quelque chose de doux, très doux, qui marque la confirmation de sa présence ici. Il y a peut-être aussi un peu de soulagement, dans le ton de sa voix.

Et alors, naturellement, Paninya s'allonge à son tour pour observer les étoiles. Elle fait en sorte que leurs corps soient tout juste sur le point de se toucher, proches mais pas encore collés, conservant cette infime distance pour les séparer l'une de l'autre.

La lune, presque pleine, éclaire leurs silhouettes graciles. Elle brille intensément dans la nuit pas tout à fait noire elle est belle, ce soir.

Elles restent ainsi de longues minutes avant que l'une d'elle ne rompe le silence.

« C'est si beau, non ? »

Winry ne fait que répéter ce qu'elles pensent toutes les deux. Ça sonne comme une évidence et pourtant, Paninya apprécie cela. Des mots simples, qui scellent le moment magique qu'elle est en train de vivre. Alors doucement, elle se penche vers la jeune femme à côté d'elle et dépose un baiser chaste sur sa joue. Et puis elle rit, d'un rire clair, et doux, qui perce la tranquillité de la nuit.

Et tandis qu'elle écoute son amie, Winry ferme les yeux, se laissant bercer par ce son pur. Elle attrape la main de Paninya, exerce une légère pression, puis la serre entre ses doigts, plus franchement. Alors, elle se prend à penser que ça doit être ça, le bonheur.

* * *

**Note de fin**** : La fin est un peu frustrante, j'en conviens, mais je voulais vraiment jouer dans cet OS sur l'ambiguïté de leurs sentiments, les non-dits, cherchant à retranscrire principalement la tendresse du moment et les émotions, souvent seulement suggérées. J'espère que cela vous a plu, en tout cas ! … et votre avis est, bien sûr, le bienvenu.**


End file.
